The Secret
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Elizabeta was just on a weekend visit to see her brother. Little does she know he is hiding a big secret. And what about this large wolf on the loose? Everything shall be answered on the one full moon lit night. The day when werewolves come out to play.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! And welcome to this tale of werewolf! And Hetalia+Nyotalia! Please enjoy this tale of love, loss, horror, and friendship! Please review and favroite and stuff! More characters will be added later. ****Male!Hungary=Henry**  
**Hungary=Elizabeta/Beta for short**  
**Prussia=Gilbert**

* * *

It was a breezy fall afternoon. A woman with long dark brown hair, and emerald eyes was driving a pick up truck down a road. She smiled and turned down the radio a little bit. "I can't wait to see my brother! It's been almost 2 years since I last saw him. At least we wrote each other." She smiles. "Ever since we moved when Roderich and I got married, he was left alone in the house. I hope he's doing alright." She turned up the radio as she started to hear a news report.

_Everyone be careful in the woods at night. The large wolf in the area has still not been caught and is said to be dangerous, and rabid. Be on the look out. If you see a large dark browned furred wolf call animal control or shoot it if necessary. _

Elizabeta blinked and turned the radio back down. "Large wolf? I wonder if Henry knows anything about it. I should ask him when I get to the house." She pulled up the a sign in front of the entrance of the woods. "Hm? A sign?" She looked at it and read out loud. "Beware of wolf." The sign looked old and had a scratch mark on it. It made it a little hard to read.

She shrugged and continued on down the dirt road into the forest. She turned up the radio to the song that was playing. She whistled the tune as she drove up the bumpy road. The wind blew leaves across the sky and a few branches danced around in the wind. It was spring time so the leaves on the ground were yellows orange, red, and a mixture of different colors. Most of the branches were naked and looked like old creaky hands.

After driving for another 15 minutes Elizabeta drove up a small drive way to a two story wood cabin. She smiled and parked the truck. She got out of the her truck and walked up to the porch. It creaked a little bit as she walked up the steps. She knocked on the door. "Hello?"

The door opened and standing there was a taller man with the same colored hair, his was short and put into a small ponytail. He was wearing some boots, a white button up shirt, suspenders, and black pants. He smiled wide. "My little sister! Look at you! you've gotten so big!" Henry smiled big and hugged her tight.

Elizabeta smiled big as well and hugged him back tight. "You got a little bigger yourself big brother! How have you been? How are things? How is that girlfriend of yours you kept writing me about?"

Henry chuckled and let her go. "All questions shall be answered in a moment. First come in! Come in! Make yourself. Well. Back at home! It's a bit quiet without you here." Henry chuckled and opened the door wider for her to come in. Once she's in he glances out at the sun starting to set and closed the door. He mumbled to himself. "It's going to be night soon."

She happily walked in and looked around. "The place hasn't changed much." She wondered to the living room where their was a beige couch, with two small stands on both sides of it, each stands had a lamp and some pictures. Their was a table in front of the couch and a TV stand with a medium sized TV with some movies and a few pictures on it, and a DVD player. She smiled as she picked up a picture of the two of them as kids. Henry was smiling in the picture and her on his back.

Henry chuckles. "Where does the time go."

She looked back at him and smiles. "It seems like only yesterday we were getting lost in the forest."

Henry rubbed the back of his head. "I know right. We were never good with directions."

Elizabeta smiled and set the picture down. "So! Time to answer my questions!" She smiled and plopped down on the couch.

Henry chuckles and sits down next to her. "Alright alright. Shoot."

She nodded. "First! How's that girlfriend of yours you kept writing to me about."

Henry smiled and leaned back on the couch. "Oh? My girlfriend? She's. Doing fine. I visit her every day."

His sister smiled and leaned against him. "That's good. I hope you told her about your favorite sister in the whole world!"

Henry pats her head and smiles. "Of course!" He laughs. "Now how could I forget to do such a thing. I'm sure you two would get along great." He gave her a thumbs up.

Elizabeta chuckled and blushed a little bit. "That makes me feel short you know. Say Henry? Do you think I meet her this weekend then?"

Henry blinked and looked down slightly. "I dunno. Maybe. She's a little shy around new people."

She tilted her head slightly and looked at him. "Are you alright big bruder? You look a little down. Is everything alright?"

Henry blinked and shook his head. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He smiled. "Everything is fine. Sorry to worry you like that."

She patted his back and smiled. "It's alright. Say Henry? Can I ask you a question?"

He looked at her and smiled again. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well. On my way here. I heard a news report of a big wolf in the area. Do you know anything about that?"

Henry blinked. "Large wolf? Oh yeah. Their is a large wolf that's been loose in the forest for awhile now. It's dangerous. Really dangerous. It's more of a monster then an animal. It's attacked a few people already." He looks down. "It's even killed a few people. Sis. Promise me you won't go out at night. It's to dangerous. Alright?"

She blinked and leaned back. "Alright brother I promise."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Alright. Good! Now! To welcome you back. How about I make you your favorite dinner. Huh?"

"You mean?!" Her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

Henry nods fast. "You got it!"

Elizabeta clapped her hands together and smiled. "Roasted deer with a side of sausage!"

Henry gives a thumbs up and nods fast. "Yep! You're favorite. I'll go start on it now."

"Yay! Thank you big bruder!" She smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

Henry blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Awh shucks. It's nothing. It's the least I can do for my little sister coming home for the weekend." Henry got up and kissed the top of her head. He walked to the kitchen and started to cook. Their was a sudden knock on the door. "Hey sis! Can you get that?"

"Sure brother!" Beta got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?" She blinked and looked at the man who gave a sly grin.

"Kesesesesese~ Well well well. Looky who's come back. Hello Beta~" The white haired Prussian man with red eyes chuckles as he held on to a box wearing a black short sleeved shirt and dark blue pants.

Beta sighed deeply. "And hello to you to Gilbert."

Gilbert smirked. "Long time no see Beta. How's that pansy loser husband of yours?"

Beta sighed and crossed her arms. "My husband is fine. Why are you here and what's with that box?"

Henry yelled out at her. "Who is it?"

She looked back. "It's Gilbert!"

Gilbert slipped in the house. "I got that thing you wanted!"

Henry came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish rag. "Oh! You got it that quickly? Just put it down in the basement."

Gilbert clicked his teeth. "I told you I know a guy. And alright."

Beta looked at them both confused."What's in the box?"

Gilbert looked at her. "Just something Henry needs for tonight." Gilbert turned and headed towards the basement door.

"Hey do you need any help Gil?" Beta looked at him and smiled a little bit.

He looked back at her. "No. I got it." He opened the door and closed it as he went down the stairs.

Beta looked back at her brother. "What do you need for tonight?"

Henry blinked. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Henry smiled a little bit. "Dinner is ready by the way." He walked back into the kitchen and set down her plate on the table. "Eat up!"

She smiled and sat down at the table. "Aren't you going to eat something bruder?"

He looked at her as he was cleaning. "Hm? Oh I'll get something later on tonight." He chuckles and glances out the window. "I gotta go check on something. I'll be right back." Henry set the dishes he was washing in the sink and headed upstairs.

Beta watched him as he left. "Alright. I'll be here." She continued to eat. "I wonder what's gotten into my bruder. He seems a little off. I hope he's alright."

In the bathroom upstairs where Henry was he was splashing water on his face. "You have to keep it together Henry. For your sister. Just. Keep. Calm." Henry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A voice deep within his mind started to speak to him. _You know you want let it take over_.

"Wha-what?"

_Just let go and I'll take over for as long as you want  
_

"N-no! I can't let that happen. Not again. I still remember what happened last time."

_Oh you know you enjoyed it. The thrill of the hunt. The chase. The blood everywhere. Your first real meal. Your first real kill._

"Shut up! I didn't like it at all!

_You know you liked it. You know you want to do it again. You can not resist your inner wolf._

"I said SHUT UP!" Henry grasped the hair on his head with both of his hands and moved back against the wall. He shook his head a took deep breathes. He looked in the mirror and didn't see his reflection. Just a tall, big, furry, black silhouette, with piercing emerald eyes.

_You can't fight it much longer Henry. You are going to give in to me. Your inner wolf._

Henry growled. "I said shut up!" *Henry punched the glass mirror with both his fist having the glass shatter all over the place. He breathed deeply and looked back at the broken window. The black silhouette was gone. Henry heard the voice in his head laugh deeply as it disappeared. He looked at his hands that had started to bleed. The glass had cute his hands. He took a deep breathe and leaned back against the wall again. He slowly slid down the wall and dropped to the floor. He leaned his head back. "I hate this. So much." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Henry?"_  
_

Henry's eyes popped open and he looked over at the door to see his sister standing there. "Uh. Sis. How long have you been there?" His heart tensed up.

"I just heard yelling and came up here. Why is the mirror broken?" She gasps. "Your hands! Did you hit the mirror?"

Henry chuckles and looked at his bloody cut hands. "Yeah. It was an accident. I thought. I though I saw something. In the mirror. It scared me a little bit and I hit it."

she sighed and walked over to him sitting down in front of him. "Well I'll bandage you up."

Henry smiles softly. "Thanks sis. You're the best."

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "No problem bro!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Already finished the second chapter i like 2 days. I am prettysurprised this story is already so popular! So happy everyone enjoys it! Canada=Mathew Prussia=Gilbert Austria=Roddy Male!Hungary=HEnry Hungary=Elizabeta/Beta**

* * *

Beta had got out some bandages and started to wrap Henry's left hand. "I hope this isn't to tight."

Henry chuckled and smiled. "Don't worry. It's just fine. It doesn't really hurt."

Beta smiled and kissed his cheek as she finished wrapping his hand. "Good. Are you sure you're alright?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled and gave two thumbs up.

Gilbert came into the bathroom and blinked. "Hey Henry? Did you punch the mirror?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. I saw something. That scared me. What time is it Gil?"

Gilbert checked his watch. His eyes went wide. "11:52pm."

Henry jumped up. "It's that late already!?"

Elizabeta stood up and looked at him. "What? It's not that late. Are you going to miss a TV show or something?"

Henry looked back at her. "Oh! Well. In a way. I have to get down to the basement. Don't follow me sis. whatever you do. DON'T come into the basement. Please. Stay away from the basement."

She was utterly confused. "Um. Okay? But why?"

Henry took a few deep breathes. "i just. Need some alone time is all. I'll see you in the morning!" With that said Henry ran out if the bathroom and down the stairs. He flung open the basement door and slammed it behind him. He started to take off his clothes and stripped down naked and threw all of his clothes on the ground.

Elizabeta looked at Gilbert confused. "He's going to stay down there all night?"

Gilbert looked at her. "Yeah. He is. Don't worry about it. He'll be alright. He just needs to be alone for awhile.

She nods and sighs. "Alright. Fine. But I still have questions." She walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She looked at the basement door. "I winder what he's doing down there."

Henry took deep breathes and looked at the box Gilbert had set down. He smiled and walked over and opened it. Inside the box was a plastic container filled with raw meat. Henry took out the plastic container and took out a piece of Raw meat. He looked at it and started to drool. He shook his head and started to scatter the raw prices of meat all over the floor. He smiled. "This ought to keep my inner wolf busy for awhile. I just hope I don't accidentally break out again." He looked at the moon outside through one of the mall windows and suddenly fell over dropping the empty container on the floor. He groaned and gripped his chest with his hand. He took a few shaky breathes. He yelled slightly and fell on the floor panting. "Ahh!" He gulped slightly, "Can't. Be. To loud. My. Sister. Might hear." He groaned and curled up on the floor.

Gilbert looked at the door. He was a bit worried, he knew exactly what was going on. He took Beta's arm. "Since you're back. How about I show you what's new around town huh Beta?"

She looked at Gilbert and nodded. "Alright. Are you sure my brother will be alright alone down there?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Oh yeah. He'll be fine. Trust me. He would like it if I showed you around. Come on!"

Elizabeta nodded. "Alright." The two walked out of the house and got into Beta's car and drove off,

Henry groaned and started to yell and move around on the floor. He looked at his hands as his nails started to grow and harden not claws. He lifted up slightly as he saw the hair growing all over his body. He growled and turned over his stomach and lifted up his head as his teeth started to sharpen and elongate. He yelled louder and dug his nails into the ground. "Gaaaah!"

Gilbert smirked. "So Beta. How have you and pansy boy been doing?"

she glanced over at him. "Roddy is doing just fine. He is quite happy without you coming over every day to bother him."

"Ksesesesese~ He knows he likes it~"

"HA! No. He always knew how to get on his nerves. Like the time you set his piano on fire."

Prussia laughs and bangs his hand on the dashboard. "Oh man! I remember that! It was hilarious!"

Beta shook her head. "He wasn't all that happy though. Then I would come and teach you a lesson."

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. With your frying pan from hell."

Beta laughs and smiles. "you best believe it. My brother taught me the basics. I learned most of my techniques myself. Speaking of my brother. I hope he's alright.

Gilbert looks down slightly. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Henry yelled and pounded the ground. "Gah! Ahhhh! Damn it!" His voice goes deep and starts to roar and breathe deep. His face starts to elongate and turn into a snout. His ears start to point and fur starts to grow on his face. Henry pointed his head up and started to scream his lungs out. He takes deep breathes and groaned as his bones started to crack and his organs and slowly started to stop until everything in his body shut down. He dropped to the ground and couldn't make a sound or move. It was quiet for a minute. He started to yell again once his organs and heart started up again. He grew bigger and a tail grew from his back side. He roared and growled. Fur started to cover him all over his body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to scratch at the ground again. As the transformation completed itself he collapsed on the ground growling. Henry was no longer there. What was left there was a beast. A werewolf. He growled and looked around smelling the raw meat he had left out. He stood up on his hind legs. He howled and got down on all fours and sniffed the meat on the ground. He growled as he started to eat the meat on the ground.

Beta and Gilbert had arrived at an ice cream shop. The two were inside having an ice cream cone. Beta was eating vanilla and Gilbert had chocolate. "So Gilbert. How has the town been since me and Roddy left."

"It's been alright. Not much has changed here. Like this ice cream shop is pretty new. It's really popular. Everyone loves ice cream. Especially Mathew. He's pretty much always here. He should work here since he's always eating ice cream and knows this place better then the back of his hand."

Beta laughs. "That sounds like him. I'm not surprised. He sure does love his ice cream. I wonder If all Canadians love ice cream like he does,"

Kesesesese~ I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

"Hey Gilbert. you're good friends with my brother right?"

He looked at her. "Yeah. I am."

"Is their. Something wrong with him? He seems a little different somehow. Like in the bathroom when he punched the mirror. I heard him yelling to. Is he alright? I'm a little worried about him."

Gilbert looked down slightly. "Hey uh. Beta. Look. Your brother. He's. going through some things. Something happened to him a couple of months ago. That changed him."

Beta blinked. "Something happened to him? What? Can you tell me? Please! I have to know what's wrong with him. Tell me now Gil!"

he looked at her. "I can't. Sorry. But I just can't. It's for the best. Just trust me in this! Okay?"

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Fine. I'll deal with that for now. But I'm going to keep bothering you about it!"

Gilbert chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any less from you Beta."

Back at the house in the basement the beast had devoured every scrap of meat Henry had laid out for himself. He growled and started rampaging around scratching the walls and ripping off the carpet from the ground. He wanted more, the beast wanted to kill, to feel warm blood covering his face, claws, and fur. He wondered around the basement howling, growling, and clawing at everything, until he saw the cellar doors. The beast charged at the wooden doors and easily broke through it. He howled loud and ran off into the forest. He sniffed around the forest growling and howling the whole way. The animals were going crazy. The beast had made it to a small campsite and growled as it watched from the bushes.

In the campsite was a Russian man sitting in front of a campfire. He smiled as he was roasting a marshmallow on a stick. "This is a nice night. I wish someone would have came with me tonight though. But it is alright. I am still having fun."

The best licked its lips as he watched the Russian man eat his roasted marshmallow. He moved around in the bushes.

"I wonder if that big wolf that everyone is talking about is around here somewhere. I'm sure I Ivan Braginskii can take on the large animal." he chuckles and pats his steel metal pipe that was at his side. He blinked and turned his head towards some bushes. He had heard a snap coming from them. "Hello? Is someone there?" He got up and held his pipe in his hand. He slowly stepped closer to the bush and out popped a squirrel making Ivan jump a little bit. "Oh. It's just a little squirrel." He chuckled. "You scared me a little bit little guy."

The beast saw this as his chance. He snuck up behind Ivan and towered over him breathing deeply as his hot steamy breathe puffed out of his mouth and nose. He growled deeply and raised up his claws

Ivan blinked and looked up slowly. He gasped and yelled as the beast roared and bit him on the shoulder and slammed his claws in his chest.

Back with Gilbert and Elizabeta they were on their way back home. "Hey Gilbert? Do you know how Roddy's sister is doing? It's been awhile since we heard from her. She use to Wright him letters to but they suddenly stopped."

Gilbert looked at her. "Oh. Well. she left. Town for awhile. Without saying anything. I dunno where she could have gone."

Beta nodded her head and pulled up in the driveway. She squinted her eyes. "Hey. Is it me or does it look like the cellar doors to the basement are broken."

Gilbert's eyes shot open wide. He jumped out of the car and ran over to them to see them gone. "Damn! This is not good! Not good at all!" He ran down the stairs and looked around in the basement to see the walls scratched and the carpet a little bloody from the meat and parts of the carpet torn off. "Damn it! This is really bad! Not good! Not good at all!"

Beta watched him and got out of the truck and followed behind him. Before she could go down to the basement Gilbert popped back out and nearly knocked her over. "Gilbert! What's the matter? You look all tense and scared. What's the matter?"

"Listen to me Beta. You go in the house and you stay in the house. No matter what happens. No matter what you hear you stay in the house. And do NOT go down into the basement or into the forest! Understand?"

Beta looked at him confused. "Um. Okay?" She saw how terrified he looked and decided to cooperate with him. "I'll just go inside now." She walks inside the house and closes the door behind her.

Gilbert nodded and sighed. "Damn it Henry." He ran over to his own car and jumped in. He looked in the back seat and saw his shot gun. He started the car and drove off in a rush down the road. "Lets hope you haven't done anything to bad."

Ivan was fighting for his life with the monster. He breathed deeply and panted slightly. His shoulder was bleeding, along with his chest and his long jacket was torn in many places, and his clothes were ripped and shredded. His left eye was bleeding a little bit so he had to keep it closed. He held his bloody pipe in his hands and glared at the monster. "One of us isn't going to survive tonight, da?" He was losing a lot of blood and could barely lift up his arms.

The beast was down on all fours growling and a little bloody. But not really harmed in any way. He growled and snarled. The two started to circle each other.

Gilbert parked on the side of the road and jumped out of his car. "Hey! Henry! Are you out here!" He whistles and cocks his shot gun. "Damn. This is bad. Who knows what's going to happen since he got out. I just hope no one dies tonight."

Back at the house Beta yawned as she got on her night clothes and crawled into her old bed in her old room. "I hope Henry is alright. I think something is wrong with him. I don't know what though." She sighs. "I guess I'll just have a talk with him in the morning." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ivan and the beast were clashing with each other. Ivan trying his best to keep from getting clawed or bit at again, and the beast trying to kill the Russian. He growled as he claws collided with his pipe that was covered in dirt and blood. The best got tired of playing around and bite down on the pipe and bit down hard and broke it in half. He pushed Ivan back making him fly across the forest and hit his head on a tree, and made him pass out The beast growled and lunged at the passed out Ivan and howled loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late chapter. I had slight writers block for awhile. So short chapter. A little bit dry. So. I hope you all still enjoy! ****Male!Hungary=Henry  
Fem!England=Alice  
Prussia=Gilbert  
Hhungary=Elizabeta/Beta**

* * *

Henry groaned as he opened his eyes. The sun was shining on his face. He groans more and wipes his face. He blinked and looked at his hand covered in blood. He gasped. "Oh no. I got out." He looked around and saw the bloody Ivan next to him covered in blood, scratches, and bite marks, not moving. He gasped and went wide eyed. He shook him. "Ivan? Come on Ivan. You aren't dead. You can't be dead. Wake up. Please! Get up damn it!" Henry sniffled and wiped his eyes getting blood on his face. He set his ear on his chest to try and hear if he had a heart beat. He gave a slight sigh relief when he heard a slight thump. "Thank god he's still has a heart beat. Damn it wears Gilbert!"

Gilbert panted slightly as he ran up to Henry. "Henry! Whoa. Is Ivan. You know."

Henry looked at him. "He's still alive. Just barely. come on. We gotta get him to a hospital."

Gilbert nodded. "Alright. But first. Here." Gilbert threw him a duffel bag with a pair of clothes to put on, some water and some wet wipes. "Clean yourself up and put on those clothes while I go put Ivan in the car."

Henry nodded. "Alright. Thanks Gil."

He smiled. "You're my best friend Henry. I'll help any way I can." He started to drag Ivan back to his car. "Glad I didn't have to kill you."

Henry took out a wipe and started to wipe the blood from his hands and face. He put on the black pants and grey short sleeved shirt on. He opened the bottle of water and started to drink it and pour it over his head. When he was done he helped out his friend put Ivan in the back. The back of his car was covered with plastic. They gently lied him down. They both got in the car and Henry got in the passengers side. He sighed and started to cry into his hands.

Gilbert started his car and looked at him. He patted his back. "It's alright Henry. We'll get him some help." Gilbert drove down the road speeding.

Henry sighed a little bit and sniffled, he wiped his eyes. "I hate this Gilbert. I hate this so much. It sucks so bad. It really does." Henry closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I've hurt so many people. Destroyed people's lives. I've already killed three people this month alone. I don't know how much more I can take this! The voice in my head is coming back much more often now. With each passing night I keep getting more and more violent. I'll just look at someone while walking down the street and just imagine ripping them apart and devouring them! Gilbert. Can you kill me? Please? Right now. Just shoot me in the face or something."

Gilbert shook his head. "You know I can't do that Henry. You're my best friend. I couldn't do something like that to you. We'll get through this together. I promise. We'll both find a way through this."

Henry smiled a little bit and looked at him. "Thanks Gilbert. For everything you've done for me so far. Sorry to put you through Hell like this. Make sure not to tell my sister. I don't want to drag her down with me either. I hope Ivan is alright. By the looks of it. He put up a pretty decent fight. But I wouldn't expect any less from him. He's a strong man."

Gilbert pulled up at the hospital. "He was one of your friends right?" Gilbert parked up front and turned off the car. He got out and opened the back door and dragged Ivan out.

Henry smiles and nods. He got out of the car And helped Gilbert. "Yeah. He is." The two walked into the hospital. "Hey! We have an emergency! Can someone help!?

A nurse walked up to them and gasped. "What happened?!"

Henry looked at her. "Alice. Please help Ivan. He was attacked. By the wolf. Please."

Alice sighed. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him. He's going to need emergency surgery." She walked over to one of the doctors and spoke to him. He nodded and a few other nurses came and put Ivan on a gurney and took him into the emergency room. Alice looked at the two. "This wolf is a real big problem. We've had five emergency room operations this month alone. I wish someone would kill that thing already. Don't worry about Ivan though. I'm sure he'll be fine. Well I have to hurry and prep for his surgery. See you guys later." She leaves.

Henry sighs and sat down in one of the chairs. "This is bad. If Ivan dies."

Gilbert put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Henry. You know a big, strong, Russian like Ivan wouldn't just die like that. He'll be fine." Gilbert smiles. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Henry sighed and got up. "Alright. What time is it anyway?"

Gilbert looked at his watch. "It's Seven in the morning. What time does your sister usually wake up?"

Henry thinks. "Around ten in the morning, now lets go. I need to sleep. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

Gilbert smiles. "Thanks. That sounds good." Gilbert put his arm over his shoulder and smiled, the two start to walk back to his car. They both get in and Gilbert starts to drive down the road. He turned up the radio.

Henry leaned back in his seat. He closes his eyes. "Hey Gilbert?"

"Yeah Henry?"

"I'm just saying. If I were to die. If someone were to kill me. I want you to take good care of my sister. Alright? Just look after her. And take good care of her."

Gilbert shook his head. "Don't say that Henry. You're not going to die. I know that for sure! You're way to cool to die. You're the coolest guy around remember?"

Henry chuckles and smiles a little bit. "True. I am the coolest guy around and in town. And you my friend are the most awesome guy in the world." Henry chuckles.

"Kesesesese~. You got that right Henry." They both share a laugh and pull up in the drive way. They both yawn and get out. Gilbert locks his doors and walks in the house behind Henry.

"Alright. Be quiet. I don't want my sister to hear us."

Gilbert nodded. "Got it." Gilbert flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Henry chuckled and got a blanket putting it over him. He stretched and yawned. He walked up stairs and into his room where he lied down on his bed and fell asleep snoring lightly.

~3 Hours later~

Beta yawned as she rubbed her eyes and woke up. She sat up in her bed and smiled. "That was a good rest." She got out of bed and stretched. She looked at the alarm clock on the stand. "It's ten in the morning. I wonder if Henry is alright." She walks out of the room and hears snoring in the next room over and chuckles. "Yeah. He's in there alright. I know his snoring anywhere." She chuckled and shook her head. She walked downstairs and stopped as she heard another snore. She peered into the living room to see Gilbert on the couch asleep. She tilted her head. "Why is he sleeping here?"

Gilbert muttered a little bit in his sleep and smiled as he drooled lightly. "Hmmmmm...bacon."

Beta sighed and hit him on the face. "Wake up Gilbert!"

Gilbert snorted and woke up. "Huh?! What?! Who?! Beta!? The hell?! I was trying to sleep!"

She crossed her arms. "And what exactly are you doing sleeping on our couch?"

Gilbert yawned and rubbed his eyes. He groans. "What? Oh. Henry let me crash on the couch this morning."

"This morning? What time did you two get in the house?!"

Gilbert put his finger over his lips. "Shhh! Don't be so loud. Henry is probably still asleep."

Beta sighed. "He's a heavy sleeper. So I wouldn't worry. I'm sure he can't hear us over his heavy snoring."

Gilbert yawned and stretched. "True. Now can I go back to sleep? I'm really tired."

Beta sighed. "Fine. I'm going to make some breakfast."

Gilbert lied back down. "Yeah yeah. Awesome. Like me." He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Beta shook her head and walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. She whistled to the music and started to get out ingredients for some pancakes and bacon. She turned up the radio a little louder when a news Report came on.

_Another victim of the dreaded wolf has been confirmed. Ivan Braginskii was attacked just last night. He has just finished his emergency surgery. He is said to going to be pulling through. He just needs rest. Well folks. This is just me. But I for one am getting tired of this rabid beast, I say we do something about it. Start some kind of wolf hunt. Lucky for us some of the other residents have started a wolf hunt and will be patrolling the woods in the area. If you would like to join please meet at the town meeting hall tonight at nine o'clock.  
_

Beta turned down the radio a little bit. "I see this wolf sure is a lot of trouble here. I wonder when this first started out. I should ask bruder about it." Beta whistled as she continued to make some breakfast.

An hour later Henry yawned and rubbed his eyes. He groans as he wiped the slobber from his face. He looked over at the clock. "11:06am. Time to get up." Henry yawned and stretched. "It feels a little weird not walking up in the basement. I should go visit Ivan in the hospital later today." HEnry smiled and looked at himself in the mirror and checked his teeth. "Nothing between my teeth? Nope." He checked his face. "No dirty face. Nice." He clicks his teeth. "Good to go." He smiles and heads down stairs and stretches. "Yooo. Sis!" As Henry smiled and made it down to the stairs a frying pan met his face hard and he groaned and fell back on the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! THE STORY LIVES! Just a little hard getting through the dry spots. I'm improving this as I go xD I know some things I want to happen though! Anywhoser. Hope you enjoy and all that jizzy jaz! REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**  
**Ivan=Russia**  
**Julchen=Fem!Prussia**

Henry moved his head side to side and started to come to. He groaned as he was lying on the steps and was staring up at Gilbert and his sister. "Wait. What happened?"

Gilbert laughed. "You just got knocked the HELL out!"

Beta slapped Gilbert on the back of the head. "Shut up Gilbert. And I hit you in the face with a frying pan bruder."

Gilbert grunts and rubs the back of his head. "Ow! The hell?! You just can't hit the AWESOME like that!"

Henry blinked and looked at the two. "Why did you hit me in the face with a frying pan?"

"That is for being out all night. Where were you anyways?!"

"Well. I uh. Was out. With Gilbert. We uh. Went camping! Cause we do that a lot." He chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

Gilbert smiled and chuckled and smiled. "Yeah. We were camping."

Beta looked at them both. "Camping trip? In the middle of the night?"

They both nodded.

Beta sighed and twirled her frying pan on her finger. "I'll never get you two. I'm going to go get ready for the day. But before I go. Hey bruder. I heard on the radio that Ivan was attacked by that wolf. They said he'll be alright. They were going to have some sort of wolf hunt tonight. They are meeting at the meeting hall at nine o'clock tonight. This wolf must be a real nuisance. Well. I'll be in the bathroom getting ready for the day." Beta smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek and headed upstairs and into the bathroom.

Henry sighed and groaned as he set his face in his hands. "They are starting a hunt Gilbert. A wolf hunt. It's to dangerous. What if I hurt them? I'm a monster."

Gilbert sat next to him and patted his back. "It's alright. You'll make sure to double guard the basement. Until we somehow figure this out."

Henry sighed and stood up. "I should go visit Ivan. Tell my sister I'll be back later. Alright?"

Gilbert nodded. "Got it Henry."

Henry smiled and headed out the door and walked to the tool shed next door. He opened the door and walked inside the dusty semi dark room. He walked over to a dusty tarp that was covering something in the middle if the room. He removed the tarp making dust fly everywhere. He coughed and sneezed. He looked at the shiny motorcycle that looked like it was brand new. It was a dark blue, and had a black bird on the front and side of it. Henry soothed his hand across the handlebars And looked down t it with a sad frown. His jade green eyes looked it over filled with sorrow and despair. He sighed. "It's been awhile since I last rode you. Julchen." he gripped the rubber covered handles of the motorcycle. He hesitantly sat down on it kicked up the kick stand and walked the motorcycle outside and started it up. He smiled softly at the purr of the engine and smelled the fumes of the gasoline coming from it. "I hope I remember how to ride her." He revved the engine and started down the dirt road.

As Henry was driving down the road his head starts to hurt and he closes his eyes and groans. "Damn it. I-I need to stop." He stops and holds his head and breathes deeply. He opens his eyes as he starts to see his memories play out in front of him.

"Kesesesese~ look at my awesome new motorcycle Henry. Isn't it awesome! Like me of course." Gilbert's sister leaned over the bike.

Henry chuckles and looks it over. "It sure is nice. But uh." Henry looked at the setting sun."I really should be heading home now. It's getting late."

Julchen tugged on his sleeve. "Come on Henry! Don't be such a sissy pansy boy! Lets go for a ride. We can share it!"

Henry blinked and looked at her and raised a brow. "Share it? You actually plan to share it with me?"

She nodded and smirked. "We'll duuuuuh! As long as you fix it if it has problems!"

"So basically I am your own personal mechanic right?"

She chuckled and patted his shoulder. "You bet you are! And you should feel proud!"

"And why should I?" Henry crossed his arms and chuckled lightly.

"Because. Well. You're MY mechanic! Which makes you partly awesome!"

Henry laughed and gives a thumbs up. "Looks like you got yourself a mechanic!"

Henry nearly skidded off of the dirt road and crashed. He stopped and jumped off of the bike letting it drop to the ground. He took a few deep breathes and leaned against a tree and clutching his shirt on his chest. "Damn it. I hate this. I don't want to remember."

Come now Henry. That was one of your fun nights out. We chased that girl for a fairly long time. She was really fun to hunt.

Henry growled. "Shut up. I don't want to remember that. I don't want to see her scared face again. I can't. Just shut up."

Come on. You know you loved that night. You know you wanted to eat her. Why did you stop? You could have easily devoured her that night.

"I said. SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Henry groaned and slid down the tree and took deep breathes. He let out a deep breathe and opened his eyes. The voice was gone. He looked around and walked over to the bike and picked it up and dusted it off then got back on it heading down the dirt road once again.

Back at the house Beta had come back downstairs and all dressed and prepared for the day. "Hey Gil?"

He looked at her with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Yeah?"

She sighed. "Where did my bruder go off to?"

He removed the toast. "He went to the hospital. He'll be back later on though."

Beta sighed. "Alright. I'm still very worried about him though. He's a little different from how he use to be. Like he's on edge all of the time. I hope he's alright."

Gilbert sighed and looked at her. "Listen Beta. Henry went through a traumatizing experience a couple of months ago. It changed him. A lot. He's still the same old Henry. Just a little off. But he's going to be alright. I promise."

Beta looked at him and smiled a little bit. "Alright. If you say so."

"Kesesesesese~ Just trust the awesome me! He'll be fine."

Henry had made it to the hospital and parked his bike in the parking lot. He looked up at the hospital at a an open window where the breeze moved the curtains around and sighed. He walked inside to the front desk. "Hey nurse? Do you think I can go in and see Ivan Braginskii?"

The nurse looked up at him. "Oh. Sure. He's in room G214."

Henry smiled. "Thank you." Henry walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and looking down. "It's my fault he's in here. I hope he's alright." Henry walked into the room and saw Ivan lying down on the bed asleep, a bandage around his head, and over the rest of his body. Henry sighed and walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "I hope you're alright my Russian friend." Henry closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Ivan opened his eyes and groaned a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! School got in the way. But it's summer vacation and more updates more quickly! But my story is sadly coming to a close ;3; BUT not before plot twists, and stuff happens!**

Henry smiled and stood up. "Ivan!? Are you alright?!"

Ivan smiled a little bit. "Privet comrade. I am fine. No need to worry about me." He smiles.

Henry smiled a little bit. "Good. I am so glad you're still alive."

Ivan looked at him and smiled. "Of course! I am Russian. I am strong! It is going to take more then a little puppy dog to kill me. What are you doing here?"

Henry chuckled a little bit. "Well. I heard what has happened to you. And well. I just had to come and make sure you were alright is all. I'm glad to see you are okay. So uh. What happened? If I may ask?"

Ivan sat up. "Well. You know the wolf that has been around, da?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

"Well. I fought with the big doggy last night. He was very strong. But I held my own long enough to survive. Before the doggy knocked me out. I am fine though. A little sore."

Henry chuckles a little bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Well. I'm just glad you're alright. Now. You just rest. Do you need anything? Something to drink, eat, another pillow?"

Ivan blinked and tapped his chin. "I could go for some vodka. I should have a flask in my coat. Can you get it for me?"

Henry smiled and nodded. "Got it." He got up and walked over to his friend's tattered clothing on the table across from the room. He gulped slightly and held his head as things started to get fuzzy.

Ivan sat up and looked at him. "Henry? Are you alright?"

Henry looked back at him and smiled. "Ye-yeah. Just slightly light-headed. Don't worry about me." He chuckled and smiled at him.

Ivan nodded. "Alright. As long as you're alright."

Henry chuckled and looked through his tattered coat with a shaky hand pulling out the flask. He gulped and handed the flask to Ivan who uncapped it and took a sip. "Hey. I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." Henry smiled and left out the room in kind of a hurry.

Ivan watched him and was starting to get a bit concerned. "I hope Henry is alright. He seems a bit shaken up."

Henry rushed into one of the single stalled bathrooms and quickly turned on the water and started to splash it on his face. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. "Keep yourself together Henry. Don't let him get to you. Just. Stay calm." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He opened them and jumped back as he saw the dark, tall, figure in the mirror again like the one from when his sister first arrived. "Wha-what do you want?!"

_That Russian was some trouble last night. I couldn't bring myself to kill such a worthy advisory. But. He did have some delicious blood._

Henry glared at the figure in the mirror. "SHUT UP! Don't tell me that."

_Come now Henry. When will you embrace your inner werewolf? It's not as much fun with you trying to take control. All you wanna do is stay home and cower in a corner.  
_

Henry groaned and clenched his fist and glared at the figure in the mirror. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Leave me alone. DAMN IT!"

_Oh? Well fine. I'll see you again tonight Henry. Then I get to have my fun. It's a full moon. You already know what that means._

Henry went wide eyed and gulped. "Da-damn. I thought I had a little more time." The Hungarian man gritted his teeth and punched the mirror. "DAMN IT!" The shards of glasses broke and fell to the floor, sink, and into his fists. He gulped and took a step back. He sniffled and ran out the bathroom nearly knocking down Ivan who came to check on him. "Sorry! But I have to go!" Henry yelled at him.

Ivan blinked and waved slightly. "Um. Alright. I will be seeing you later then!" Ivan walked into the bathroom and looked at the broken mirror. "I wonder if Henry did this. I worry about him."

Henry ran into an elevator that was about to close and pressed the second floor button. He sighed and slid down the wall. He looked over to see a Chinese man looking at him with a panda stuffed animal under his arm.

"Aiya. Are you alright Henry? You seem a little stirred up."

Henry took in a deep breath and looked at him. "Yao! Oh. I-I'm fine. Just. a little tired."

Yao sighed and helped Henry stand. "Aiya. You young people need to learn how to sit down and enjoy the clouds for once. Will you be alright?"

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "Ye-yeah. I'll be fine." The elevator dinged when it reached the second floor. "This is my floor. See you around Yao!" He ran out the elevator and smiled as he waved back at him.

Yao waved back. "I swear. He need to sit down for once."

Henry panted and slowed down as he started to look around at the room numbers. "Now whereeee is it." He stopped at a door. "Ah! Here it is. Room 221." He knocked on the door before opening it. "Heeeey buddy. I came to visit you." He chuckled.

Lying still in the bed with the window open was a girl about Henry's age. She had white hair and a scar on her right cheek. The wind blew the white curtains in the room making them look as if they were dancing around.

Henry walked over to the window and closed it. "You're gonna catch a cold if you keep the window open like this." He chuckles and sits down in a chair next to the bed. He frowned slightly and looked down. Tears started to form in his eyes and slide down his cheek and onto the floor. He set his hands on his face and started to cry softly. "I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault. My first full moon. I didn't know what I was in for. I-I'm so-sorry. Ju-Julchen."

* * *

The roar of the motorcycle echoed through the woods. The pounding of four feet pounded against the ground, the beast breathing deep, and moist breath coming out of his mouth and nose.

Her long white hair flowed behind her as she raced down the path. She looked back and saw the monster behind her. "Damn. He's fast!" She revved the engine and went faster.

The moon was full and was shining down on the dimly lit path. The brown furred beast that was once Henry had stopped and howled at the full lit orb in the sky. His eyes were a blood-red, unlike any other night where they kept their emerald-green color.

Julchen looked back and saw the beast stop. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to get somewhere safe. She looked around and saw nothing but trees, dirt, and more trees. He cursed under her breath and finally saw a Henry's house. "Oh yes! Perfect!" She hopped off the motorcycle and ran into the house, luckily it was unlocked. She quickly locked the door and took out her cellphone. She called her brother Gilbert.

"Come on brother, pick up. Piiiiick uuuuup."

Gilbert was snoring asleep on the couch while some movie was playing. He jumped up and snorted as he heard his phone ringing. He groaned and picked it up answering it. "Huh? Ja? Hallo?"

"GIL!" She yelled her hands shaking slightly. "Bro. Listen. I am being chased."

He blinked. "Chased?! Bye who?!"

"By. I don't know! Some giant wolf, creature thing. Just hurry up over here! I'm at Henry's house."

He jumped up and grabbed his shot gun. "I'm on my way. Just. Hold tight!" He ended the call and ran out the house and jumped into his car. He started the car and drove down the road.

Julchen sighed and hung up. "I hope he gets here soon." She looked out the window and saw the best sniffing her ride. She quickly and quietly walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She got into the tub and lies down in it. She took out a pocket knife she had for protection.

The beast rammed at the door a couple of times before it finally broke open the door.

Julchen jumped slightly and gulped lightly. She thought to herself, _don't worry Julchen. You're big brother will get here soon. We don't live to far from Henry's place. Oh damn. I can't believe Henry is. A. Werewolf. _

There were crashes and growls coming from downstairs. The beast was sniffing around and crashing, and breaking things. It looked at a picture on the wall of Henry and his sister, for a moment its eye flickered from red to green, he picked up the picture from the wall and looked at it. A slight whimpered escaped his throat before he clutched his head and dropped it on the floor. Henry tried hard to fight back. He thrashed around the house crashing into more things and knocking over other things.

Julchen took deep breaths and gripped her pocket knife tight. "Everything is going to be alright. Damn it brother. If you don't hurry it up."

Back downstairs the beast was sniffing around and was heading up the stairs. It growled and set his claws on the wall scratching it lightly as he followed Julchen's scent.

Julchen said a prayer silently to herself and closed her eyes tight. She took deep breaths. She got up from the tub and looked at the door as she heard faint scratching. She got her knife ready and glared at the door. "Bring it on big doggy. Kesesesese~"

He gets down on all fours and roars. Julchen cackled and motioned for him to come forward. "Bring it on fangface!" The beast lunged forward and Julchen swiftly slid under it making it crash into the tiled wall. He lifted up his head and shook it. It growled and turned to see Julchen gone. Again.

She ran down the stairs and panted. "Damn eeeettttt. Where do I goooo?" She ran into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see a bowl of meat. She smirked. "This ought to be gooooood~ Kesesesesese~" She took out the bowl and ran out to the living room.

The beast roared and jumped down the staircase and tilted his head as she looked at her holding a piece of raw meat. He licked his lips and stared at it. Julchen smirked. "Does ze puppy dog want ze meat? Kesesese~" She whistled and threw it out the open window and moved out of the way when the werewolf jumped out of the window. She quickly closed it and locked it. "That should by me some time." She looked around the house and grabbed a few things that would make decent weapons. She taped forks and knifes to pieces of wooden poles that came from a stand that was broken. She smirked lightly. "Ksesesesesese~"

The beast growled as it was trying to find a way inside. It growled and was about to break the window when he heard a car coming. He growled and ran behind some bushes.

Julchen raised a brow and grabbed her weapons and opened the door. She gasped as she saw her brother's car pull up. She cursed under her breath. She ran out and waved her arms around.

Gilbert stopped the car and the car lights were shining at her. He grabbed his rifle and opened the door. "Hey! Sis!"

"You dumbass! Get back in the damn car!" She yelled at him holding up her knife spear.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I came here to save you!" He shut his door and started to walk towards when out of nowhere the beast tackled Gilbert from the side making him drop his rifle and yell slightly.

Julchen gasped. "Gilbert!" She took deep breaths looking over at the hulking monster on top of her brother.

Gilbert blinked and looked up at the monster growling and snarling at him. "Wha-what the hell?" He went wide eyed as the monster roared in his face.

Julchen took a deep breath and ran up behind the beast and stabbed it in the shoulder with the silver knife.

The beast yelped and jumped off of Gilbert and took out the knife pole. The cut hissed as it burned. He whimpered slightly and growled.

Gilbert held his chest and took deep breaths. "Wha-what the hell?!" He held his arm that was bleeding. "He looked at his sister. "What the hell is that?!"

Julchen got down next to her brother and gulped. "I-It's Henry."

Gilbert's eyes went even wider as he looked at the monster standing on all fours growling and snarling at them. "Tha-that's Henry?!"

* * *

Henry rubbed his eyes a little bit and sniffle lightly. He looked out the window at the sun slowly starting to made its decent in the sky. He checked his watch. "It's 4:13pm. I should go spend the rest of the day with my sister." He looked at Julchen. "I hope you wake up soon." He gently kissed her on the forehead.

Henry took a deep breath and closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. He used the stairs and walked past the receptionist desk. He left and walked to his motorcycle and started it up. He put on his helmet and drove down the road heading back home.


End file.
